


Чёртов светофор

by FandomRussianGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRussianGirl/pseuds/FandomRussianGirl
Summary: На самом деле, он бы никогда и не заметил этого. Правда. Мадара жил своими обычными буднями и всё у него было хорошо. До того дня, пока пятый раз подряд за неделю его не обогнал на перекрёстке какой-то шибко умный и быстрый чувак с длинными коричневыми волосами. В тот момент Мадара пообещал себе надевать кроссовки на работу.





	Чёртов светофор

Мадара никогда не жаловался на то, что выбрал себе такую работу. Хоть и приходилось мучительно долго таскаться по городу, но всё же заниматься журналистикой было интересно и увлекательно. Поэтому Учиха не возникал и просто просыпался на час раньше всего города. Несколько чашек кофе, обычный утренний проклён жизни в целом и утра как явления в частности, кормёжка двух котов, три выкуренные сигареты — и вот он уже спускается по ступенькам своей многоэтажки, по обычаю смотря на свои наручные часы.  
  
Увы, этот день обещал быть ещё хуже других. Хотя бы по причине дождя. Мадара никогда не любил сырость, но и дождь тоже не недолюбливал. Но только если этот самый дождь не мешал ему нормально передвигаться по улице. Подниматься за зонтиком на девятый этаж было слишком в лом, а потому журналист с обречённым вздохом вышел из-под козырька и быстрым шагом пошлёпал по лужам.  
  
Длинные волосы промокли насквозь буквально спустя пять секунд, а кожаная куртка стала неприятно липнуть к телу. Фыркнув, мужчина продолжил свой путь, невольно ускоряясь. Пешеходный переход, ещё один, подземный переход, несколько поворотов — этот маршрут Мадара разрабатывал специально, чтобы успевать на работу вовремя. Вот и последний перекрёсток, а там по прямой и до отдела не далеко, только бы успеть на светофоре...  
  
Кто-то промчался мимо Учихи, кончики коричневых волос мазнули мужчину по руке. Мигнул зелёный свет. Мадара успел заметить только бежевый плащ и высокие черные сапоги, шлёпающие по лужам с сумасшедшей скоростью. Парень перебежал улицу как ужаленный на мигающий жёлтый и пулей скрылся за поворотом.  
  
Мадара остался стоять, освещаемый красным светом светофора и с немым недоумением на лице. Минуту он не понимал, что произошло.  
  
Светофор мигнул раз, второй, третий, и снова включился зелёный. Мадара стоял в немного прифигевшем состоянии, только сейчас заметив, что спина этого парня кажется ему смутно знакомой. Да, точно, этот же тип вчера обогнал его, Мадару, на этом же светофоре. И позавчера. И три дня назад. И во вторник тоже.  
  
_Какого чёрта этот тип вообще творит на этом перекрёстке?_  
  
Эта мысль не давала мужчине покоя всю дорогу до работы, а после заняла всю его голову и там, не дав сосредоточится на отчётах. Рабочий день тянулся почему-то до тошнотворного долго и нудно.  
  
Возвращаясь по той же улице обратно, Мадара на всякий случай обернулся по сторонам, выискивая взглядом странного парнишку, но никого, разумеется, не было.  
  
Конечно же Учиха не признавал того, что ему стало любопытно.  
  


***

  
  
На следующий день он вышел из дому на пять минут раньше.  
  
Сырость и свежесть приятно холодили, а по-утреннему влажный воздух был приятен для дыхания. Но в этот раз у Мадары не было времени наслаждаться природой и погодой. Ему просто очень сильно надо было успеть вовремя на светофор. И это совершенно точно не было связано со странным парнем на перекрестке. Не-а. Ни капельки.  
  
Но он всё же неосознанно выискивал среди редких прохожих длинную шевелюру подходящего цвета и тот бежевый плащ, словно искал ориентиры. Ничего. Ничего и никого, подходящего под описание. Что ж, горделиво думал Учиха, теперь-то никто не помешает ему нормально перейти улицу.  
  
... Обида и отголосок злобы полыхнули в сознании Мадары, когда этот парнишка неожиданно выскочил из-за его же спины, снова промчался по улице под яркое мигающее свечение жёлтого света светофора и скрылся за поворотом. Снова. Будто издеваясь.  
  
Что-то, похожее на ущемлённое чувство гордости, колыхнулось в груди у журналиста. Нет, он обязан прийти первым. Обязан!  
  
Мадара Учиха пообещал себе надеть кроссовки и показать этому гадёнышу где раки зимуют.  
  


***

  
  
Прохожие странно косились на азартно ухмыляющегося мужчину, чуть ли не бегущего по улице в удобных белых кроссовках и будто не замечающего лужи, в которые он вступал. Мадаре было всё равно — его дело, это обогнать того паренька на перекрестке.  
  
Почему-то он даже не пытался мухлевать, что было очень странным — всё-таки Мадара по натуре любил выигрывать во всём и не брезговал различными уловками. Но в этот раз ограничился лишь будильником, заведённым на двадцать минут раньше. По какой-то причине. Мадара и сам себе не мог толком обьяснить, в чём смысл соперничества в переходе дороги раньше другого человека, но это казалось... Хоть каким-то разнообразием. Да, этого ему не хватало уже долгие годы. Азарт. Желание быть лучше кого-то. Пусть и таким необычным способом.  
  
Оставалось всего каких-то двадцать метров, вот буквально чуть-чуть, да и горел зелёный свет, Учиха уже почти поверил в собственный триумф.  
  
Подлянка в виде чьей-то шапки, которую напялили ему на глаза, была неожиданной. Настолько неожиданной, что журналист остановился прямо посреди тротуара, громко ругнулся и, злобно блестя глазами, вперился взглядом в задиру — тот самый парень весело смеялся уже с противоположной стороны, рукой приглаживая свои длинные прямые волосы. Прищур карих глаз выглядел саркастически.  
  
Странный парень махнул рукой, словно в насмешку отдав честь, и с горделиво поднятой головой завернул за угол. В который раз обогнав.  
  
На секунду вся эта катавасия показалась Мадаре слишком странной, чтобы и дальше принимать в ней участие. Но это лишь на секунду. В следующую он уже продумывал, как сократить маршрут, чтобы быть ещё быстрее.  
  
Единственной странностью, что, наверное, не давала ему покоя тогда, было то, что Мадара почувствовал отчетливый запах молотого кофе от этого парнишки.  
  
_Его любимый запах._  
  


***

  
  
На третью неделю издевательств со стороны неугомонного паренька у Учихи начинали нервно дёргаться уже оба глаза, а коты так и вовсе старались не подходить к хозяину без лишней надобности — слишком нервный.  
  
В очередной раз стоя под светофором, Мадара выглядел запыхавшимся и очень злым.  
  
Лукавые карие глаза с насмешкой смотрели на Мадару с той стороны улицы. Оскалив зубы, Учиха в жесте обиды сложил руки на груди и смотрел, как такой ненавистный ему парень прикрывает рукой рот, сдерживая смех. Элегантный взмах плаща — и вот уже Мадара один посреди толпы, а шатен со странной привычкой обгонять лично его на именно этом перекрёстке уже завернул за угол.  
  


***

  
  
В тот день синоптики снова обещали дождь. Как и месяц назад, когда Мадара только начал необычное соперничество. Сейчас же он бежал по эскалатору в метро, пытаясь максимально аккуратно расталкивать редких людей. _В этот раз у него был шанс стать первым._  
  
Радостная улыбка до ушей и маниакально горящие глаза явно отпугивали прохожих, но Учиху это не интересовало — его цель сейчас заключалась в как можно большем ускорении при беге. Выбежав на поверхность, он даже не обратил внимания на первые капельки дождя, начавшие оставлять маленькие следы на асфальте. Учиха оскабился и побежал к перекрёстку, видному уже ото входа в метро. Сумка, набитая канцелярией, билась о его ногу, шипение ветра доносилось до ушей словно через вату, в общем, Мадара был слишком сосредоточен, чтобы отвлекаться.  
  
Журналист как раз подбегал к заветному светофору когда мигающий жёлтый уже практически стал зелёным. Это должно было стать победой. Очень долгожданной победой.  
  
Пешеходный переход, и вот он уже мысленно довольно потирает руки...  
  
... Длинноволосый парнишка ловко оббегает его слева и первым достигает той стороны улицы, в то время как Мадара внезапно застывает изваянием на одной из нарисованных полос.  
  
Негодяй показывает язык и чуть ли не ласково щебечет:  
  
— Извини, я обгонял тебя целый месяц и сейчас не могу проиграть. Увидимся!  
  
И, игриво подмигнув, помчал за поворот. Мадара офигевал ровно две секунды, после чего рванул к углу здания — в эту же секунду с гулким стуком закрылась входная дверь одного из кафе.  
  
Кажется, теперь Мадара знал, что ему делать.  
  


***

  
  
Колокольчики на входной двери кафе тихо звякнули. Учиха, закинув на плечо свою любимую кожаную куртку, медленно и довольно осторожно зашёл внутрь. Тягучий запах кофе всегда ему нравился. А в этом помещении всё словно было пропитано этим запахом. Уютное, скромное на вид заведение с книжными полками у противоположной стены и милыми диванчиками у стенок. Барная стойка с пятью высокими стульями приглянулась Мадаре и он плюхнулся на первый же стул, повесив перед этим куртку на крючок. Потрёпанная сумка упала куда-то вниз, видимо, прямо под стул, где не мешала бы ногам.  
  
Бариста стоял к Учихе спиной, а точнее — задом, наклонившись над нижней полкой мини-шкафа с разновидностями чая. Ухмыльнувшись, Мадара громко прочистил горло. Бариста тут же вздрогнул, дернулся на месте и развернулся лицом к посетителю.  
  
Тёплый карие глаза испуганно смотрели в насмешливые чёрные.  
  
— Хаширама Сенджу, зачит, а? — поинтересовался Мадара, считав надпись на бейджике, который крепился какой-то замысловатой конструкцией к пушистому красному свитеру. Парень кивнул, всё ещё не сводя удивлённого взгляда с лица Мадары. — Да не парься ты, я просто кофе выпить пришёл. Ничего личного.  
  
— Х-Хорошо. — запнувшись, почему-то покрасневший Хаширама отмер и быстро достал меню. Учиха не глядя ткнул пальцем в список, не прерывая зрительного контакта и самодовольно скалясь. Большой довольный кот.  
  
Увидев название, Сенджу кивнул сам себе и принялся за заказ. Хаширама ловкими, выверенными и точными движениями пересыпал, смешивал, колол лёд, резал корицу, тёр имбирь. Смотрелось очень искусно. На какое-то время Учиха будто залип, следя взглядом за минималистическими движениями.  
  
Тягучее молчание заполняло пустующее в вечернее время кафе и становилось немного неуютно, но ни один из мужчин не предпринимал попыток его прервать. Мадара с каким-то жадным вниманием изучал причину своих головных болей по утрам, а также хотел понять, как такой щуплый с виду парень может бегать быстрее него.  
  
Задумался он настолько, что только после щелчка пальцев перед глазами увидел свой кофе, ещё дымящийся и пахнущий невероятно вкусно.  
  
А еще на кофе был рисунок из какао — веселый подмигивающий смайлик. Знак примирения, с внутренней усмешкой подумал Учиха.  
  
Мадара отпил из чашки и выражение блаженства секундно появилось на его лице: настолько вкусный кофе не сделает ни один кофе-автомат.  
  
— Ты чего соревнование-то устроил, а? — наконец спросил журналист, облизав губы от пенки. Сенджу внезапно фыркнул.  
  
— Так вышло.  
  
— Э нет, целый месяц подряд "просто выходить" не может. Так не бывает. Я, между прочим, три пары кроссовок испоганил из-за тебя.  
  
— Тебя никто не заставлял со мной гонятся, — парировал Хаширама, облокотившись на барную стойку. Он словно впервые по настоящему принял этот вызов, который сам же, по факту, и кинул.  
  
— Может и не заставлял. — добровольно согласился Мадара. — Но я захотел сам. Ты смог, мм, довольно сильно заинтересовать.  
  
— О, комплимент, как я вижу. — бариста широко улыбнулся, намеренно растягивая слова.  
  
— Комплименты только девушкам дарят, — колко отозвался Мадара, чем моментально вогнал в краску юношу. Но Сенджу, к его чести, не растерялся:  
  
— Но и ты не на первом свидании.  
  
— Профессия обязывает частенько на них ходить.  
  
— И кто же ты такой?  
  
— Журналист. — достойно, чуть ли ни как министр на брифинге, ответил Мадара.  
  
— А как зовут?  
  
— Мадара Учиха.  
  
— У! Будем знакомы. — Хаширама, протянул руку для приветствия. Что-то в этом жесте было крайне дружественное, словно он так пытался не только проявить доброжелательность, но и показать приязнь. И симпатию. Всё это читалось ещё и в его взгляде.  
  
Мадара пожал руку, качнув головой как бы в знак запоздалого приветствия.  
  
— Хаши, это ещё кто? — выйдя из-за книжных полок в другом конце зала, вклинился в разговор незнакомый до этого парень со странным цветом волос: идеально пепельный. Хаширама улыбнулся так, словно увидел что-то крайне милое, и произнёс:  
  
— Это... Мадара, он один мой знакомый, отото.  
  
— Ага, конечо, — не поверил тот, хмыкнув. — Иди на кухню и принеси льда. От тебя сейчас никакой пользы.  
  
Хаширама повиновался, виновато улыбнувшись Мадаре напоследок. Учиха пошловато улыбнулся в ответ. Определено, этот забавный парнишка всё же не такой и плохой. Но журналиста заинтересовало новое действующее лицо.  
  
Тобирама Сенджу, как гласил бейджик, выглядел донельзя сердито и недовольно, а серебристые волосы-колючки дополняли своеобразный образ. Мадаре сразу показалось, что он разговаривает с хуманизацией ёжика.  
  
— Будешь приставать к моему брату — живот вспорю, уяснил?  
  
— Сдался он мне. — фыркнул на слова беловолосого Мадара, ухмыльнувшись.  
  
Почему-то у него было такое ощущение, что теперь в его жизни больше не будет одинаковых и скучных будней.


End file.
